


Home

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [36]
Category: Lost
Genre: Ben finds a home, Ben is adorable, F/M, Hella fluffy, I really don't even know, Locke teases Ben kind of, Reunited and It Feels So Good lol, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You and ben are reunited after one group heads for the safety of the temple and the other group stays at the houses on the mountain





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> A little late publishing this, I planned to do it last night, but didn't get around to it. Hope you guys enjoy this over the top fluffiness lol

* * *

 

"You said she would be here, where is she?" Ben turned frantically looking for anything that remotely resembled you, and Locke chuckled.  

 

"I have no reason to lie to you Ben, she's here somewhere... Maybe she went for a walk or something. The house she's staying in is right over there." He pointed to your house, rotating his body to point at the house three doors down from yours, "Juliet's is over there." 

 

"I don't give a damn about Juliet." He sassed, heading in the direction of your house, leaving Locke to stroll away in his own direction. Even Ben couldn't entirely  believe the words that had just come from his mouth, but they were true, there was just something so captivating about you. 

 

Ben waited on your porch, obsessively checking his watch every few minutes and studying the surrounding trees, anticipating movement. After ten minutes, he tried the front door and found it unlocked, going in and making a pot of coffee. Taking the ice tray from your freezer, he popped the cubes out, placing them into a glass and pouring the coffee and creamer over top, making them pop and crack from the temperature change. Returning to the porch, he reclaimed his chair, sipping the coffee and continuing his surveillance. 

 

The bushes rustled off to the left and you came out the trees and greenery, laughing with Juliet, your backpack hanging off your shoulder and dirt on your arm.  

 

Ben watched you reach up and delicately place your hair behind your ear, giving Juliet your full attention as the two of you laughed, joking back and forth. He  noticed a red line on your arm mixed with the dirt, and quirked an eyebrow.  

 

When you neared your house, you glanced away from Juliet, doing a double take when you noticed someone on your porch. Ben gave a small wave and a brilliant smile erupted across your face. You dropped your bag and ran, leaving Juliet mid-sentence, you were so happy to see Ben was alive that you couldn't even care about manners. 

 

Sawyer and Hurley watched you dart across the field and Sawyer grunted his disapproval, making Hurley laugh. "Lay off, Dude... They're actually kinda cute together, I mean, if you forget that it's Ben." 

 

Reaching the steps, you closed the space quickly and threw your arms around Ben, "Ben! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay." He closed you tight within his arms, nestling his face in the curve of your neck, and pressing his hand to the back of your head. 

 

Juliet watched your display with a small smile, and picked up your backpack, resting it on her other shoulder and walking it to your porch. 

 

"I looked for you everywhere." You sighed, placing a loving hand on his cheek. "I was scared to death." 

 

"I was looking for you, I thought maybe you had gone to the temple, but I ran into Kate and she said you weren't there."  

 

"I had been at first," You shrugged, "But I knew you would come back here so I left to try and find you." You pressed a tender kiss to his cheek and he laced his arms around your waist. "I missed you."  

 

"I missed you too." He slowly leaned to kiss you, a small flicker of nerves worrying that there was a chance you wouldn't kiss back. Crushing any doubt, you enthusiastically met him halfway and it stunned him for a second before he kissed back. He couldn't believe a beautiful woman like you had, willingly, wanted to be with him. He didn't blackmail you or manipulate you, like he had tried with Juliet. You simply wanted to be with him. 

 

"Are you staying up here, or going to the temple?" 

 

"I planned on staying here." He smiled, looking around at the houses. "I just have to find a house that's vacant." 

 

Blush graced your cheeks, and you gave him a shy smile. "You can stay with me... If you want." 

 

"I'd like that." He kissed you again, and you both pulled away when you heard a soft thudding noise.  

 

Juliet smiled up at you, "Here's your bag Y/N. Thanks for keeping me company." 

 

"You're welcome. Thanks for not leaving my bag." 

 

"Hope your arm feels better soon." She called as she strolled casually to Sawyer, resting her hand on his back as he pulled her close. 

 

"I meant to ask what happened to your arm. I saw it when you were walking up." Ben stated, caressing your arm and inspecting the bright red line.  

 

"Oh, Juliet went out to find some fruits and stuff and I asked if I could tag along. We were going down a hill and I slipped on a patch of wet leaves and dirt, I almost took her down with me, but luckily I fell backwards instead of forward. I just scraped it up a little, and it's kind of sore, but she said it'll be fine by tomorrow." 

 

"I'm glad you're okay... Would you like to go inside? I made coffee." 

 

"Coffee sounds awesome right now." He opened the door and motioned for you to go in first, bringing your backpack in and closing the door to your, now, shared home. 


End file.
